


with your face upturned and your arms outstretched

by whatdreamsmaycome



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Don't hate me for this, M/M, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdreamsmaycome/pseuds/whatdreamsmaycome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you do a fic where Harry gets back to his flat or hotel and there are some guys there and they attack him and then like Louis and Niall come and are forced to watch Harry get raped and something something and Niall isn’t portrayed as the baby of the group and he fights back but then gets scared into being quiet and Louis just sort of gives up and then Liam and Zayn show up and save the day I’m going to hell oh well</p>
            </blockquote>





	with your face upturned and your arms outstretched

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt by anonymous - you're not the only one going to hell, nonnie
> 
> don't read if you are sensitive to the issue please god i don't want to trigger anyone

_Something’s not right._

Harry can feel it in the air as he fumbles with his keys outside his flat. His fingers are refusing to cooperate with his brain and there’s a hush in the hallway as if the building were holding its breath, waiting…for what? For him? Harry snorts and shakes his head. Maybe he’s had more to drink than he thought – fucking Zayn and his bachelor party, turning everything into drinking games designed for Harry to lose. He’s already had to come home early, too plastered to do much more than grunt a terse ‘bye’ in Zayn’s direction before stumbling back here like the goddamn poster child for intoxication that he is.

“Fucking damn it,” Harry curses as the keys clatter to the ground. The world tips on its axis as he bends down to retrieve them, leaning heavily against the doorway that’s suddenly much further away than he’d thought. Fucking beer goggles screwing with his depth perception. When he’s sober enough to deal with it, Harry decides he’ll have to get Zayn back for this good and proper. Maybe slip some bleach in Zayn’s shampoo again – that was fun until he turned it into a fucking fashion statement, Harry muses as he staggers sideways several steps and nearly falls on his ass as his hand slips on the doorframe. He’s lucky nobody’s here to witness this; he can almost hear the chiding lecture Liam would give him as Louis cackles like a bastard in the background and snaps a few pictures for any future blackmail needs he might have.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Harry registers the _click groooan_ of a door opening slowly, but he’s too concentrated on not falling over to pay much attention to it.

Until something hard and heavy makes contact with the back of his head, that is, but by then it’s too late to pay much attention to anything at all as a heavy darkness strips away everything but the pain and the terrible knowledge that something is very, very wrong indeed.

***

“Where’s Hazza?” Louis slurs as he slings an arm around Niall’s neck and plants a wet kiss on his ruddy cheek. “I wanna tell him ‘bout Dani and her new foray into the wonderful world of exotic dance...right into Liam’s lap.” He dissolves into a fit of giggles and Niall rolls his eyes. It’s never a good thing when he’s the most sober one of the lads.

“Harry left early,” Niall huffs, half-carrying Louis up the stairs to Harry’s flat. “Prob’ly sleeping. Tell him t’morrow – fuck, man, you’re heavy.”

“Is that what you tell all the girls before you take them home?” Louis asks coquettishly, reaching with his free hand to cup Niall through his jeans. “Such a sweet talker, Nialler.”

“Get the fuck off me you horny bastard,” Niall growls without any real force behind it as he swats Louis’ hand away and tugs them up onto Harry’s landing. He jerks his head toward Harry’s door. “We’re not going t’mine – Harry’s closer.”

“Kinky,” Louis murmurs, turning his face into Niall’s neck to nip at the exposed skin. “But if that’s what you want, I bet we can…”

“Lou,” Niall says sharply, and something in his voice pierces through Louis’ pleasant alcohol-induced haze, setting the world into a painfully sharp focus as they catch sight of something silver glittering on the floor. “Lou, are those…?”

“Harry’s keys,” Louis frowns. He would recognize them anywhere – he’s stolen them often enough. “What the hell…?”

_CRACK._

Niall and Louis jump as one at the sound of flesh striking flesh followed by a pained shout that tears at their chests with ugly claws because they _know that voice oh god no no no._

***

The cut above Harry’s eye drips a feeble trickle of blood down his cheek as his head snaps sideways with the force of the blow. He can only manage a weak cry before he’s silenced by another fist to the stomach.

“Shut up,” Ugly Number One hisses in his ear as he fists stubby fingers in Harry’s hair and yanks Harry’s head back, ripping another whimper from Harry’s sore throat. Not that Harry’s in a position to judge anyone’s attractiveness right now; the blindfold makes it a bit difficult. “Or you’ll get it again, and worse.”

“Get on with it,” Ugly Number Two’s terse voice orders from somewhere to their left. “Won’t be long before someone comes looking for him.”

“We already took out the security blokes out back,” Ugly One snaps. “We’ve got a while. Ain’t that right, Harry?” He gives Harry’s hair another vicious tug.  
Harry groans in response and cringes as he feels the man’s fingers against his face.

“Even prettier than you are in all the pictures,” the man murmurs in Harry’s ear. His rank breath almost makes Harry gag as the man mouths clumsily at Harry’s neck. “I’ve thought about doing this for so long.”

“Harry!”

“Get the fuck away from him!”

The door opens with a bang and suddenly Harry’s left alone, forgotten in the corner while the Uglies battle it out with whoever had found him. Shoes scuffle across the floor and Niall’s voice shouts, “You sick fucking bastards, I’ll _kill you for that, you fucking_ – ” The snap of bone and a pained howl pierces Harry like a knife and he can almost feel Niall’s agony as he pictures it: Niall doubled over on the floor, clutching his nose while blood streams through his fingers, trying and failing to suppress the whimpers Harry can hear even in his delirious pain-addled state.

“Niall!” Louis’ voice is anguished, and there are a few more minutes of scuffling before someone hits the ground with a decisive thud.

“Stop it!” Harry finally manages to croak in a wrecked voice. “I’m what you want – leave them alone!”

“You’re damn right about that,” Ugly One’s voice spits. He pauses for a moment to let Harry hear Niall’s half-stifled moans and Louis’ labored breathing before he continues in a husky voice that immediately triggers a flutter of hysteria in Harry’s heart. “In fact, we’re gonna show them just how right you are.”

“Gus…” Ugly Two protests halfheartedly. “We don’t have time…someone must’ve heard that…the police…”

“We’re done when I say we’re done,” Ugly One whose name is apparently Gus states calmly, and Harry can hear the click of the man pulling back the hammer on his gun. “Check the door and hall, then wait for me by the hall.” Harry shudders – he could swear he can physically feel Gus’ eyes on his body. “This won’t take long.”

The door clicks shut with a dull finality as Ugly Two sighs and tosses an, “I hope you know what you’re doing,” over his shoulder as he goes.

A beat of silence passes and Harry almost starts to hope that Gus is starting to reconsider the whole mess until his heavy boots tread back toward Harry’s corner. “Now, where were we?” Harry struggles weakly against the duct tape binding his hands together behind the chair as the man’s fingers return to his face. Harry tries to bite them and receives a chuckle and sharp slap in return. "You want to play, Harry? Fine, let's play."

***

“Fine, let’s play.”

“No,” Louis wheezes as he tries to push himself up, but he can only get to his elbows before Gus stalks over and delivers another nasty kick to his ribs. Fire licks across his torso and Louis thinks he’d very much like to pass out now please and thanks as a cold metal cylinder is pressed to his temple.

“One more word and…”

The threat hangs in the air as Louis glances at Harry, bloodied and bruised and blindfolded in his _own fucking living room for god’s sake_.

“Lou,” Harry coughs, pleading. “Lou, don’t do anything stupid. Please.”

Shame stings Louis’ cheeks as he turns his eyes away and nods.

“Good boy, Harry,” Gus sneers, turning his attention back to Harry. “Now promise them it’ll be alright.”

“It’s…it’s going to be okay,” Harry lies around the lump in his throat. “Promise, Lou. It’ll be okay.”

“Tell them you want this.” The man’s fingers are back in Harry’s hair and Harry wants to die; he wants to crawl away and disappear so that he’ll never have to feel anyone’s hands on him like this ever again, branding lust and hatred into his skin with every pass of Gus’ hand, confirming what the tabloids said when they declared Harry little more than a walking sex toy and turning him into something dirty and broken, something nobody knows how to love. But he can’t do that, not yet – Louis and Niall need him and he’ll be damned if he doesn’t at least try to save them.

Harry can hear Louis crying as he licks his split lip and says softly, “I want this. It’s…it’s okay, Lou…I want it. I do. I asked for it.”

“Fuck yeah you did,” Gus growls, and then his hips are on Harry’s and his hands are everywhere as his tongue shoves itself into Harry’s mouth and Harry knows what evil tastes like as something fragile breaks inside him and he knows he’ll never be Harry again. Not the Harry he used to be. Not a Harry worth caring about.

“Walking around with a mouth like that, in pants like these…” Gus pants into Harry’s ear as he grinds down into Harry’s lap. His fingers start working at the button on Harry’s fly and Harry feels himself drifting off out of his body, watching the proceedings passively like he’s a bystander rather than a participant. “God, you were asking for it.” Gus finally succeeds in popping the button and tugs Harry’s pants down sharply, wrapping his hand around Harry’s half-hard cock. “See? You want me, I knew you did.” He sinks his teeth into Harry’s neck as he starts jacking him with a rough, uneven pace that hurts almost as much as the fact that Louis and Niall are playing witness to his humiliation. “Such a good little slut – you gonna come for me, Harry?”

Harry opens his mouth but a loud _CRACK_ echoes through the room before he can reply. Gus’ grip on Harry slackens and then his weight disappears entirely to be replaced by different fingers scrabbling at Harry’s blindfold.

“Hey,” Liam’s voice says gently, and his soft brown eyes are the first thing Harry sees as Liam tosses the scrap of cloth off to the side. “It’s okay, Harry. He’s gone.”

“How…?”

“Niall called 911 and texted me and Zayn, the police took him after I brained the fucker.” Uncharacteristic anger hardens Liam’s features as his mouth twists into a snarl. “He deserves more than a concussion for what he did.”

“Don’t,” Harry shakes his head as tears start dripping down his face. He catches sight of Zayn standing at his door alternating between talking to a policewoman and shouting at the building’s security team, manager, and everyone else in his five yard vicinity. “Please don’t. I can’t…I don’t want...”

“Shh, Harry, it’s okay,” Liam repeats as he starts to put his arms around Harry but stops as Harry flinches away. He settles for patting Harry’s hand instead. “It’s all going to be okay. Come on,” Liam nods toward the door. “Let’s get out of here.”

Harry nods numbly and pushes himself up, tucking himself back into his pants and buttoning up before following Liam out the door.

He doesn’t tell Liam that broken boys will never be okay again.


End file.
